Thomas & Friends in The Duke Of Sodor
by Eddie Kennedy
Summary: Thomas retells a story about Duke The Lost Engine to his steam engine friends and most of them are convinced that Duke may still exist after many years. Once Thomas learns more about Duke's past from his friends up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, he embarks on an adventure to see if Duke still exists, but must be careful of devious diesels lurking with suspicion in their shadows.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Sodor, wonderful place, isn't it? A place industrialized by steam engines, talking trains live in this magical world far beyond anybody's imagination and the treasure that marked a distinction long ago and bought the remarkable Island of Sodor together to it's very existence._

(Thomas whistles as he chuffs along through the forest with Annie and Clarabel)

_We now begin our story with our hero. That's right, our #1 tank engine friend Thomas. I'm sure you're all familiar with him, aren't you?_

**Thomas:** (whistling in a hurry) Come on, Annie and Clarabel. Let's make good time and get our passengers to Knapford in time for the express.

(Scene cuts to a view across Sodor with Thomas whistling as he passes by all his friends)

_This is in fact the Island of Sodor where the characters within our story live and work. The harmony here links closely with a treasure buried way deep in the hills of Sodor._

(Thomas passes by Percy, Duck and Oliver in the Shunting Yards, whistling)

**Percy:** Hello, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Hello, Percy, Duck, Oliver.

**Duck:** Hello, Thomas.

**Oliver:** Good day, Thomas.

**Toad:** Uh, how do you do, Mr. Thomas?

**Thomas:** Good, Toad. But a little late in fact.

(Thomas chuffs out of the Shunting Yards and under a bridge which Edward and Henry pass over, whistling at each other. Thomas chuffs by Toby and Henrietta, whistling and Toby rings his bell back)

**Thomas:** Mustn't be late, mustn't be late.

**Annie:** Slow down, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Much too fast, Thomas. Much too fast.

_But Thomas didn't care. He loved his coaches very much but he was determined to get his passengers to the station on time._

(Scene cuts to Knapford Station with Gordon, James, Emily and Rosie lined up the platform)

**Gordon:** Where is that, Thomas?

**James:** Late again, I suppose. What else can you expect from a small engine?

**Rosie:** Hey!

**James:** Oh, sorry, Rosie. Didn't see you there. You are much too small. (chuckles)

(Gordon and James chuckle, causing Emily to let off steam)

**Emily:** Now that's enough, you two. Thomas will be here anytime now so we must be patient.

**Gordon:** Oh, the hypocrisy, Emily. Don't you remember that time you took the express out for a run.

**James:** Yeah, for a run out of water.

**Emily:** I'd rather not actually.

(Gordon and James have a laugh together)

**Emily:** Hey, yhat was one of those things where I actually learned patience, alright? Besides, I'm not the one who needs bootlaces to pull coaches or a back engine to help you up hills.

(Emily and Rosie laugh, leaving Gordon and James confused)

**Gordon:** You weren't there the first time I needed help up that hill, Emily.

**James:** And neither were you there the time I needed a bootlace to mend a hole in my coaches. So how do you know for a fact?

**Emily:** Oh, my resources will be here any minute.

**Thomas:** (whistling as he chuffs into the station) Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late today.

_Gordon and James looked over Thomas. They were not happy with him. Not just for being late but for telling stories about them._

**Gordon:** Have you told any stories about hills lately, Thomas?

**James:** Or any stories about bootlaces?

**Thomas:** I don't know, James. Have you had any bootlaces ready lately?

(Thomas laughing along with Emily and Rosie while Gordon and James look away in disgust)

_It wasn't long before the passengers were all aboard Gordon, James and Emily and the three of them whistled as they left the station. Thomas looked over at Rosie and Rosie looked back over at him, smiling._

**Thomas:** Come on, Rosie. I'll bring Annie and Clarabel back to the Shunting Yards and we can play a little game of hide and peep with the trucks.

**Rosie:** (whistling) Hooray. I love hide and peep. Can we play it with Percy as well?

**Thomas:** Of course he can play with us. Let's go then.

_And so the two tank engines chuffed out of Knapford Station, racing along the line._


	2. Chapter 2: A Game Of Hide And Peep

(Thomas chuffing along the line with Annie and Clarabel behind him and Rosie chuffing next to him)

_Along the way to the Shunting Yards, Thomas was going faster then he ever had in a long time._

**Annie:** Slow down, Thomas.

**Clarabel:** Much too fast, Thomas. What's your hurry?

**Thomas:** No hurry, Annie and Clarabel. Rosie and I just are just excited to play hide and peep for the first time in a while.

**Rosie:** Would you two like to play with us?

**Annie**

**And** Oh, the thought of it. Your silly games. (chuckling)

**Clarabel:**

_It wasn't long before Thomas and Rosie arrived at the Shunting Yards and Oliver passed by them._

**Oliver:** (whistling) Hello, Thomas. Hello, Rosie.

**Rosie:** Hello, Oliver. Hi, Toad.

**Toad:** See you later, Miss Rosie, maam.

**Thomas:** Come on, Rosie. Let's find Percy.

(Duck chuffs up by Thomas and Rosie)

**Duck:** Percy is working. Why do you two want to find him?

**Thomas:** We're playing hide and peep with him.

**Rosie:** Would you like to play, Duck?

**Duck:** Oh, no, thank you, Rosie. I don't think the game's a very good idea either when there is work to do here. There are two ways of doing things, remember. The Great Western Way…(Thomas and Rosie rolling their eyes and sighing)…or the Wrong Way. Oliver and I are Great Western and we run a branch line with the Scottish Twins and we all work hard day and night and…

**Thomas**

**And** (sighing) Don't we know it, Duck? (chuckling)

**Rosie:**

**Duck:** (chuckling) Oh, it would take a fool to get the better of you two, wouldn't it? Well, you have fun with your little game 'cause I've got a branch line to run. I'll be off to work with Oliver, Donald and Douglas. Later. (whistling as he chuffs away)

_Thomas and Rosie chuffed further into the Yards to see Percy shunting trucks into place with Stanley._

**Percy:** (panting for breath) Just about done. Ah, hello there, Thomas and Rosie.

**Thomas:** Hello, Percy. Hello, Stanley

**Stanley:** What are you two up to?

**Thomas:** We're playing hide and peep with the trucks.

**Rosie:** Would you like to play, Percy and Stanley?

**Percy:** Well, I've got no other jobs to do today so I suppose it wouldn't be a bother.

**Stanley:** Who's gonna peep then?

**Thomas:** You can this time, Percy. Stanley can do so too. Rosie and I will hide and you two can find us by pushing trucks around.

**Stanley:** Game on, Thomas!

**Rosie:** We'll get hiding and you two get counting.

_And so the game began. Thomas and Rosie chuffed away out of sight from Percy and Stanley as they closed their eyes and counted to 20._

(Drum roll begins as the song Hide and Peep by Sam Blewitt starts)

**_One, two, three, four, five_**

**_Now hide and peep has come to life_**

**_Ahhhhh_**

(Guitar intro occurs as Thomas and Rosie find hiding places through lines of trucks)

**_Six, seven, eight, nine, ten_**

**_Open your eyes, I'll tell you when_**

**_Ahhhhh_**

(Guitar intro continues as Percy and Stanley finish counting)

**_Eleven up to twenty, game on_**

**_A game of hide and peep, what fun_**

(Guitar solo occurs as Percy and Stanley start seeking)

**_And so as hide and peep begins,_**

**_It's hard to see which one will win_**

**_The game takes patience and players at heart_**

**_And so it's come to an immediate start_**

(Percy chuffs into a siding of trucks)

**_Percy looks into the sidings to who can be there_**

**_There's Thomas, hiding behind the trucks_**

**_And Rosie could be where?_**

(Stanley chuffs over the Shunting Yards)

**_Now Stanley's looking over the Shunting Yards_**

**_To see who could be hiding_**

**_He chuffs and chuffs and looks around_**

**_Who does he find in a siding?_**

**_It's Thomas and Percy, the game's not over yet_**

**_Where could Rosie be?_**

**_As the three little tank engines look around_**

**_Who do the troublesome trucks see?_**

(Rosie chuffing between two lines of trucks)

**_Rosie chuffs on faster between the trucks,_**

**_Her friends can't find her now_**

**_Thomas, Percy and Stanley look over_**

**_They've got to find her but how?_**

(A cloud of steam chuffing up from Rosie)

**_Then the engines see a cloud of steam_**

**_Who could possibly be?_**

(Thomas, Percy and Stanley chuff backwards, whistling)

**_Chuffing backwards, they blow their whistles_**

**_And out of from the truckloads chuff Rosie_**

(Short guitar break)

**_And the game is over!_**


	3. Chapter 3: A Tale Of Two Dukes

_It wasn't long before the tank engines were done with their game of Hide And Peep and they met up in a siding, exhausted._

**Thomas:** (panting) We've…only…played one game today.

**Stanley:** (panting) Believe me, Thomas. One…game…is enough.

_Just then, a huge silver figure swooshed past the engines._

**Percy:** Bust my boiler! Who was that?

**Rosie:** I don't know.

**Thomas:** I think I know a way to find out.

_And Thomas chuffed further into the Shunting Yards. There was Spencer resting in a siding, his special coach coupled up behind him._

**Spencer:** Hello, there, little Thomas. Long time no see, eh?

**Thomas:** Why, yes, Spencer. But what are you doing on Sodor?

**Spencer:** Oh, the Duke and Duchess are here for the summer and I, as always, am taking them everywhere.

_Thomas decided to get a little cheeky with Spencer._

**Thomas:** Don't forget to take on water or else you'll be nothing but silver steam like you were on your first visit.

(Gordon whistles and chuckles as he storms by)

_Gordon chuckled as he thundered by and Thomas was chuckling louder then him. Spencer sighed._

**Spencer:** Very funny, Thomas. But I believe I've learnt from that experience and I've taken on plenty of water before I came here.

**Thomas:** Good. Make sure you don't have a leaky tank.

**Spencer:** Oh, that won't be necessary, Thomas, old boy, cause I don't. Anyway, I gotta get going soon. I have to go and meet with the Duke and Duchess at Knapford.

**Thomas:** Um, okay.

**Spencer:** Just remember, little Thomas. You have to be really special to pull the Duke and Duchess of Boxford.

**Thomas:** Oh, really, Spencer?

**Spencer:** No offense taken but some of you engines are too small and not strong enough and neither are some of the old ones. Not even your hero Duke.

**Thomas:** Duke?

(Percy, Rosie and Stanley stop in their tracks and look at Spencer)

_Work in the yard had halted when Spencer said this._

**Thomas:** You mean Duke The Lost Engine? From long ago?

**Spencer:** Yes, Thomas. The Duke and Duchess tell me stories about him all the time.

**Percy:** Do they really?

**Spencer:** Yes, Percy. The Duke of Boxford himself told me how Duke was his childhood hero and he worked on the Mid Sodor Railway with two other engines Stuart and Falcon.

**Percy:** Stuart and Falcon? Thomas, didn't you use to tell us stories like this at Tidmouth Sheds.

**Thomas:** Why, yes, Percy. I did.

**Stanley:** Woah, woah, woah. What stories and what railway?

**Rosie:** I've never heard about any of this.

**Thomas:** That's because neither of you two were here that long ago when I told those stories. Spencer, would you mind telling us a little more?

**Spencer:** Why, no, Thomas. Of course not. I have a little bit of time before I need to go so I can tell a little bit more.

**Rosie:** How does it all start?

**Spencer:** Well, it all starts back a long time ago when the Mid Sodor Railway opened.

(Flashback of opening for Mid Sodor Railway and a crowd cheering)

**Spencer:** The Duke of Boxford was there with his father when they bought Duke in. Oh, how the old engine looked young that day. He had a gleaming brown coat of paint.

(Duke chuffing slowly on the tracks through the crowd, whistling loudly)

**Spencer:** Well, not as gleaming or shiny as my silver coat of paint of course.

_Thomas rolled his eyes._

**Thomas:** (sighing) Just continue with the story, please, Spencer?

**Spencer:** Oh, yes, yes. Right away, little Thomas. Well, anyway, The Duke was indeed the first engine on the Mid Sodor Railway but this wasn't the first time he was there.

**Rosie:** Why?

**Spencer:** Well, The Thin Controller, and this was Mr. Percival's father at time, needed an engine from the mainland to turn the town into a railway in order to give its residents quicker transport then just cars or buses. Duke was the strongest engine available from the mainland so he was called over and that's when work started.

(Flashback of Duke helping to build the Mid-Sodor Railway)

**Percy:** Kind of like how Edward helped to build our railway.

**Spencer:** Precisely, Percy. But Duke couldn't do it alone. They bought another from the mainland to help and believe me, this was a bad idea.

**Stanley:** Why then, Spencer? Who was this engine?

**Spencer:** I'll tell you if you really wanna know.

**Thomas:** Smudger?

**Spencer:** Wrong, little Thomas. This engine was indeed called Stanley.

**Stanley:** (gasping) Really?

(Flashback of Stanley, animated in the same style as Rheneas with red livery, pushing trucks off the tracks)

**Spencer:** Stanley was a show off and his reckless behavior got him sent back to the mainland almost before the railway was complete.

_Stanley (silver one) blushed. He felt a bit as if Spencer was giving him a bad name._

**Stanley:** (chuckling) Please, Spencer. No more about this 'Stanley' engine.

**Rosie:** I suppose that a little more about the Mid Sodor Railway history wouldn't hurt, Stanley.

**Stanley:** (sighing) I guess so, Rosie. Go on, Spencer.

**Thomas:** But…didn't he come back then?

**Spencer:** Yes, Thomas, he did. And the Duke of Boxford himself remembers this engine very well. He came back a very different engine indeed.

(Stanley chuffing along back into the Mid Sodor Railway, this time with a green livery)

**Percy:** Oh, Spencer, how was this then?

**Spencer:** Well, Percy, the mainland controller punished him by giving a new coat of paint which, believe me, he didn't like at all. He also gave him a better name.

**Percy: ** Smudger!

**Spencer:** Yes, Percy.

**Thomas:** Did his attitude change at all?

**Spencer:** Nope. Duke warned him about the rules of the railway but he didn't listen.

(Flashback of Smudger derailing along with his trucks of coal and coal pouring out. Duke chuffs up beside him)

**Duke:** I told you that piece of track that buckled in the sun, didn't I, Smudger?

**Smudger:** Listen, Dukey, who worries about a few spills?

**Duke:** We do here. The Thin Controller won't be happy about this.

(Smudger laughs hard until The Thin Controller walks up to him, clearing his throat. Smudger's face turns to a surprised look)

**Rosie:** So The Thin Controller found out, right?

**Spencer:** Yes, and he turned him into a generator. He never moved again.

**Rosie:** Never?

**Percy:** Never?

**Spencer:** Never…that is…until the railway closed down.

**Thomas:** What happened then?

**Percy:** Was he scrapped?

**Spencer:** What? No? Of course not. The Thin Controller didn't have the heart to do that.

**Stanley:** So what they do to him instead?

**Spencer:** Well, they loaded him onto a barge and shipped to another railway far far away. He was never seen or heard of again.

**Thomas:** Good thing too. I'm pretty sure that the engines in the hills would not want to work with an engine like that.

**Rosie:** Please, Spencer. Can you tell us a bit about Stuart and Falcon?

**Spencer:** Well, uh, I mean, no. I'm truly sorry. I have to go meet the Duke and Duchess at the summer house right now to take them and the Hatt family to dinner. Maybe later.

**Thomas:** Oh, that's alright, Spencer. I'll just ask the engines up at the Blue Mountain Quarry. I'm sure Duke's around this island somewhere, just out of service. That's all.

**Spencer:** Huh, well, good luck with finding that out, little Thomas. I don't think The Thin Controller would want an engine like him nowadays. Off I go. Goodbye.

_And Spencer raced out of the Shunting Yards._

**Thomas:** I wouldn't take advice from him. I'll just talk to the little engines and see what they have to say. I'm pretty sure Duke's just laying around somewhere, like Luke was and then found.

**Percy:** Oh, but Thomas, how are you going to find that out for sure?

**Thomas:** You'll see. I'll be off to the Blue Mountain Quarry now. Goodbye.

(Thomas whistles as he chuffs out of the Shunting Yards)


	4. Chapter 4: More About Duke's Past

_Thomas chuffed hurriedly on his way to the Blue Mountain Quarry._

**Thomas:** I think this story makes sense now. Besides, who else could tell me more about Duke then the little engines. They were the ones who bought him back to service after all.

(Scene cuts to the Blue Mountain Quarry with the narrow gauge engines busy at work)

_Up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the narrow gauge engines were busy at work. Freddie and Mighty Mac had just started work there and were learning their way. Thomas soon arrived._

**Thomas:** (whistling) Hello there, my friends.

_The narrow gauge engines halted their jobs to say hello to their friend._

**All:** (whistling) Hello, Thomas.

**Skarloey:** What brings you up here, Thomas?

**Thomas:** I'm pretty sure it's an important matter and it's quite serious as well. Anyway, I see that Freddie and Mighty Mac have just started working here.

**Rheneas:** Yes. The Thin Controller has drawn some routes from here to two extra locations and tracks have built so we can get to them.

**Thomas:** Ooh, what are they?

**Freddie:** (whistling) One track goes to the wharf where I work with Colin the crane.

**Mighty:** (whistling) And the other track…

**Mac:** (whistling) …goes to the Transfer Yards and the Middle Station where we met with you and the other standard gauge engines.

**Mighty:** Hey, I was gonna say it first!

**Mac:** Well, I said it before you.

**Mighty:** Well, you shouldn't have!

**Mac:** Yes, I should've!

**Mighty:** No, you shouldn't have!

**Mac:** Yes, I should've!

**Skarloey:** (rolling his eyes) Okay, okay, enough, you two! Anyway, Thomas. What brings you here?

**Thomas:** Well, Spencer's on Sodor and he has told me a story that the Duke of Boxford has told him.

**Duncan:** I like a good story. What's it aboot, Thomas?

**Thomas:** About our hero. Duke.

**All:** (surprised) Duke?

**Thomas:** The old engine from long ago. I know he may not be under your service anymore but do you have any idea where he is. I don't believe anyone's seen him for years.

**Peter Sam:** Nobody has, Thomas. Sir Handel and I have seen him around the most of course.

**Thomas:** What?

**Sir Handel:** You heard him, Thomas. We were with the most under his service.

**Thomas:** But Stuart and Falcon were the two engines who with Duke. So how does…

**Sir Handel:** (chuckles) Thomas, Thomas, Thomas. Were you not wondering all along what happened to Stuart and Falcon?

**Thomas:** Well, I would've wondered eventually after the Duke mystery.

**Peter Sam:** Thomas, Stuart and Falcon, are me and Sir Handel.

**Thomas:** What? But how is that possible?

**Skarloey:** Listen to my story, Thomas, and you'll understand.

(Flashback sequence occurs with people buying Stuart and Falcon and not wanting Duke)

**Skarloey:** Stuart and Falcon both worked with Duke on the Mid Sodor Railway until one day, they were bought by people who lived up in the Skarloey railway where we are at this very moment. They were renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively at the request of The Fat Controller who looked after us at the time until Mr. Percival was hired.

**Sir Handel:** We like our new names much better.

They didn't want Duke, thinking that he was too old and so his crew left me in a shed where he stayed for many years.

(Duke's crew locking him in a shed and then the shed as it looks from time to time)

**Skarloey:** As the years passed, Duke stayed in the shed with only himself for company. That is until I saved him of course. (chuckling)

**Thomas:** You did?

(Flashback of Skarloey pulling a carriage through the Skarloey railway to Duke's old shed)

**Skarloey:** The Fat Controller, who was Topham's father back then, arranged a group of hitchhikers to find Duke.

(Flashback of Skarloey dropping hitchhikers off by the mountaintops. The hitchhikers start to roam about the mountains)

**Skarloey: **I stopped in a siding and let them out to roam about the mountains. Suddenly…

(Hitchhikers fall through a gap in the mountain, leading to Duke's shed. Duke looks up at them.

**Skarloey:** …they found him.

**Duke:** (sighing quietly) Vandals!

**Rheneas:** So then I was called to help Skarloey haul him back to our railway. I arrived with a flatbed and a breakdown train.

(Flashback of Rheneas arriving by Duke's shed with a flatbed and a breakdown train. Duke is then lifted back up on the flatbed. Next scene cuts to Rheneas and Skarloey hauling him back to the Skarloey Railway)

**Skarloey:** So we hauled Duke back to the sheds before coming back for the breakdown train. He was reunited with Sir Handel and Peter Sam at last.

**Peter Sam:** That was when he smiled for the first time in years.

**Thomas:** But I told my friends the story of Duke at the same time he disappeared, didn't I?

**Rheneas:** Yes, Thomas. And I was lucky that the works let me off a few times to visit the Skarloey Railway and see Duke.

**Peter Sam:** That was during the winter where I got my special funnel.

**Sir Handel:** And in the spring where I got my special wheels.

**Duncan:** Aye, and Duke disappeared not so long after Rheneas was officially back from the works.

**Thomas:** Oh, dear. How?

**Skarloey:** I think I'll leave this story to Sir Handel.

_Sir Handel sighed and went silent for a few moments before he spoke up._

**Sir Handel:** It wasn't long after Rheneas returned from the works that the stone quarry opened. The reason why I had such a bad attitude and no desire to work when I came here was because I missed Duke so I volunteered to work with him at the stone quarry. We ran that place every day and so we decided to permanently stay there. But problems arose.

**Thomas:** Is this getting to how he disappeared?

**Sir Handel:** Yes, Thomas. It was all some terrible accident.

**Thomas:** T-t-terible accident?

**Sir Handel:** Yes. Caused by me.

**Thomas:** Oh, dear. What happened?

**Sir Handel:** Well…

(Flashback of Sir Handel shunting stone trucks quickly downhill. Duke is on the same track facing the trucks)

**Sir Handel:** I was shunting trucks of stone down a hill one day when Duke stood before and warned me about the possibility of a landslide.

**Duke:** (firmly) I don't why you're coming down here so fast but let me warn you that the workmen are expecting a landslide from all the mining they have done on this rocky mountain. Be careful.

**Sir Handel:** Ah, Duke. No one worries about an accident that might not happen. I know this quarry better then any engine.

**Duke:** Well, don't say I didn't warn you if you get in some terrible accident of some kind. How many times have my senses proved correct?

**Sir Handel:** Plenty of times but I think you're overreacting about this one. Please move so I can get these trucks down the hill. Duncan will be here to collect them soon.

(Duke sighs and reverses as Sir Handel hurries the trucks downhill when he hears a rumbling sound)

**Sir Handel:** Hey, Duke. Do you hear that?

**Duke:** (worriedly) Yes, Sir Handel. I do. We better move to the next track. The points are right there.

**Sir Handel:** (in the present day as flashback occurs) So that's what we did. Slowly but carefully, we moved towards the points when we heard the landslide coming.

(Flashback of rocks coming down the mountain towards the track)

**Duke:** Quick, Sir Handel. Faster, faster, faster!

**Sir Handel:** (in the present day as flashback occurs) I moved my trucks towards the points as fast as I could. Duke stopped right beside the points to warn the man on duty there.

**Duke:** Quick! A landslide's coming. Switch the points!

**Foreman:** Right away, Duke. (switches points and turns around towards his colleagues) Move! Quickly! A landslide's coming!

(The men run away from the mountains while Duke waits as Sir Handel shunts the truck towards the next track.)

**Sir Handel:** Quick, Duke! Run!

**Duke:** (moving backward fast) The landslide's already here. I must move out of the way. (chuffs backward into an old tunnel which has been uncovered by the rocks)

**Sir Handel:** No, Duke! Come back!

**Peter Sam:** (in the present day of flashback occurs) But it seems that it was no use. The landslide had covered the tracks and the entrance to the tunnel that Duke went into.

(Flashback of Duncan arriving at the stone quarry and seeing the commotion)

**Duncan:** I arrived just at the scene of disaster. It was not a good sight, Thomas and Duke's disappearance changed my attitude towards my friends here for the worst.

**Rusty:** (sighing) We forgive you, Duncan. You know that.

**Thomas:** So what happened then?

**Sir Handel:** Duke's crew had jumped clear as he moved backwards. They had no idea why he would do something like that. The workmen tried looking for anything strong enough to demolish the hillside and discover the tunnel that Duke went into.

**Thomas:** Did they find anything?

**Rheneas:** Well, Thomas, tell us what you think.

_Thomas gasped. It was such a shock to learn the truth about what had happened to Duke._

**Skarloey:** It seems, Thomas, that old Duke was never seen or heard of after the incident. Nothing could remove the rocks that had stuck so firmly to the entrance into that old tunnel. Only a miracle can break it open and see the hero that lies beneath.

**Sir Handel:** If it weren't for his warning about the landslide, I would've disappeared too but I was left to work at the stone quarry alone.

**Luke:** It's too bad I never got to meet Duke. He must've arrived before me and Victor.

**Peter Sam:** He arrived way before you did, Luke.

**Luke:** I know. And I bet Victor would have liked him too.

**Thomas:** (gasping) Victor.

**Skarloey:** (confused) What, Thomas?

**Thomas:** Victor! I think I know exactly how this problem with Duke can be solved. Victor knows all about helping steam engines and maybe he can give me an idea on how to help Duke. Thanks for the story. I must be going to the SteamWorks now. Goodbye.

_And before the little engines could say anything, Thomas rocketed out of the Blue Mountain Quarry and back along his branch line on his way to the SteamWorks._

**Thomas:** Maybe Victor also knows more about Duke from working with the engines in the hills. Maybe he can give me a tip on how to restore Duke and bring him back to the service.

_Thomas was racing so fast that he rocketed past Diesel and Paxton._

**Diesel:** Thomas, you silly steamie! Slow down!

**Paxton:** Why, hello there, Thomas. What's the hurry?

**Thomas:** Sorry, Paxton. Can't talk. Have places I gotta be. Bye.

**Diesel:** Hmm. For a tank engine, he really does seem a bit tricky, don't you think?

**Paxton:** Thomas is not tricky. He's probably just in a hurry, that's all.

**Diesel:** No, Paxton. I don't steamies, especially Thomas. And believe me, if he's up to something, we have to find out. And I think I know where to start. Come on.

(Diesel and Paxton race off down the line where Thomas was on)


	5. Chapter 5: A Mystery Begun

_The SteamWorks was bustling with engines. Donald and Douglas were having their repaint while the workmen had just finished putting a blue undercoat on Henry._

**Henry:** It looks very nice but I prefer green.

**Donald:** Aye, Henry. We mistakened ya for Gordon for a second.

**Douglas:** Aye, Donnie. But the biggie blue prefers his blue coat and I heard tell about an engine shut up in a tunnel.

(The workmen laugh with the twins)

**Henry:** You know, some engines do prefer to have their green paint with red stripes clean during bad weather.

**Donald:** Aye, Henry. But yer gonna be bright green again soon so confusion over.

_Just then, Thomas arrived._

(Thomas whistles as he enters the SteamWorks right in front of the turntable. Kevin rolls up)

**Kevin:** Hello, boss, I mean, Thomas. How can I help you?

**Thomas:** Hello, Kevin. Where's Victor?

**Victor:** (chuffing into view) Right there, Thomas, my friend. What do you need?

**Thomas:** I have a lot to tell you, Victor. I've just come back down from the Blue Mountain Quarry.

**Victor:** (sighing) Oh, no, my friend. Please don't tell me another engine up there needs fixing. It's not my weekly repair visit yet.

**Thomas:** (chuffing onto the turntable and turning towards the opposite direction) Yes. But a mystery needs to be solved by the time of your next repair visit, Victor. This is a bit of a state of emergency.

**Victor:** What is it, my friend?

**Thomas:** Have you ever met Duke, the hero of Sodor?

**Victor:** Oh, no, no. But the little engines tell stories about him all the time. He seems a distinction to our world, Thomas.

**Thomas:** He is, Victor. And I know exactly now how he disappeared.

**Victor:** Sizzling Sodor, Thomas! How?

**Thomas:** Sir Handel told me about his adventures with Duke at the stone quarry. An accident involving a landslide made him disappear for the following years to come.

**Victor:** Oh, dear, Thomas. I was always wondering what happened to him. I don't recall the little engines up at the quarry telling exactly how he disappeared.

**Thomas:** (chuckling) Have you ever asked them, Victor?

**Victor:** (laughing uneasily) Well, no, my friend. But I suppose he can be recovered by now.

**Thomas:** I know. That's why I came here.

**Victor:** So then what do you need?

**Thomas:** I'll come back here to collect my snowplough. I think it will be strong to blast through the rocks.

**Victor:** But you don't like wearing your snowplough.

**Thomas:** Oh, Victor. I realized the importance of snowploughs by now and I don't mind them that much anymore.

**Victor:** Oh, okay, my friend. But it's almost time for the day's work to be over. You should be getting back to Tidmouth Sheds now, shouldn't you?

**Thomas:** Well, I suppose so.

**Victor:** Good, Kevin and I will have your snowplough ready here for tomorrow.

**Kevin:** Yep. It'll be right here waiting for you when you come back tomorrow, Thomas.

**Thomas:** (chuffing out of the SteamWorks) Thank you, Victor. Thank you, Kevin. I'll be back tomorrow to collect my snowplough.

_Just then, Diesel oiled up alongside Thomas._

**Diesel:** So, what's all this about you needing your snowplough, tricky Thomas?

**Thomas:** Is that any of your concern, Diesel? You should mind your business now.

**Diesel:** I am minding my own business, Thomas. But Paxton and I are a little concerned about what you would want with your snowplough.

**Paxton:** Be nice to Thomas, Diesel. I'm sure he means us no harm.

**Diesel:** You're wrong, Paxton. This silly steamie over here might give any engine the wrong impression of a snowstorm hitting.

**Thomas:** I believe that an engine like you would be foolish enough to believe that, Diesel.

**Diesel:** Foolish! Why, you…!

(Donald and Douglas stop on the tracks before Diesel and Paxton)

**Donald:** Aye, what would an oily engine like you be doing at our SteamWorks, Diesel?

**Diesel:** You speak weird. You realize that?

**Douglas:** At least we don't chuff weird. Now leave our SteamWorks!

**Diesel:** (chuffing backwards) You two gibber speaking engines watch who you're talking to. I happen to be revolutionary. Come on, Paxton.

**Donald:** No, Paxton. Don't bother following that wee bamstick of an engine aroond.

**Douglas:** Aye, well spooken, Donald.

**Paxton:** I'm sorry, Donald and Douglas. I'm sorry, Thomas. Without my assistance at Diesel's side, I don't know what my friends at the DieselWorks would think of me. (honking his horn) Goodbye.

**Thomas:** Goodbye, Paxton.

**Donald:** Aye, at least soom diesel have their manners.

**Douglas:** But soom doon't. I'l give that oily Diesel a piece of my mind soomday.

**Thomas:** Enough about that. He's not worth it. But I know who is.

**Donald**

**And** Who?

**Douglas:**

**Thomas:** (as dusk breaks in the sky) Duke.

**Donald: **Duke?

**Douglas:** Ya mean the old engine from loong ago?

**Thomas:** Yes! You two have heard about him?

**Donald:** (sighing) Aye.

**Douglas:** Duck said that you told him and the other engines stories about him when he stayed at yer sheds often.

**Donald:** At least Duke's grace was better then hearin' mer and mer aboot the wee branch line we run with him.

**Thomas:** Well I've just learnt about his mysterious disappearance. It struck the little engine hard. Especially Sir Handel who witnessed it.

**Douglas:** Oh, Thomas. What happened?

**Thomas:** A landslide.

**Donald:** Oh, dear. Soonds very dark.

**Douglas:** We've never heard about Duke that way.

**Thomas:** Neither have I. But believe me. I'm trying to help the little engines in this situation as much as I can. I must be going back to Tidmouth Sheds.

**Donald:** And we moost be heading back to our sheds with Duck and Oliver on our branch line.

**Douglas:** Goodbye, Thomas.

(The twins whistles as they chuff away. Henry chuffs up next to Thomas, whistling, with his coat of paint bright green with red stripes again)

**Henry:** Come on, Thomas. Let's head back to the sheds.

**Thomas:** Yes, Thomas. I have lots to tell you and everybody else.

**Henry:** What is it, Thomas?

**Thomas:** You'll find out when we get there.

_So Thomas and Henry chuffed out of the SteamWorks on their way back to the sheds, unaware of two diesels they haven't seen in a long time watching them from the shadows._

(Splatter and Dodge chuff out of a dark siding from the SteamWorks and watch Thomas and Henry chuff away)

**Splatter:** I wonder what old engine little Thomas is talking about, Dodge.

**Dodge:** Me too, Splatter. We've been back on this island for one day and this is one mystery that we must solve about those steamies.

**Splatter:** (as the two diesels chuff away) Come. Let's tell our buddies back at the DieselWorks.

**Dodge:** Yeah, yeah. And the boss won't be very happy about when he arrives either.

(Next scene cuts to Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, Emily, Thomas and Percy lined up at Tidmouth Sheds)

_As the sunset turned to dark over Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas told his engine friends all about the mysteries he had discovered in his day's experiences._

**Thomas:** Do any of you remember the stories I told long ago about Duke The Lost Engine?

_The engines gasped at the thought of this, except for Emily who was puzzled._

**Emily: ** (slowly) Duke…The Lost…Engine?

**Thomas:** I don't recall you being on Sodor when I told these stories, Emily. Duke was a very famous engine from long ago and he is known to be the oldest engine on Sodor.

**Emily:** Oh, I understand, Thomas. But what happened to him?

**Thomas:** Spencer told Percy and I a story about Duke and how the Duke of Boxford grew up around him on the Mid-Sodor Railway. I just visited the Blue Mountain Quarry today. The little engines there told me the story of how Duke disappeared after a landslide after the stone quarry.

**Percy:** Oh, dear, Thomas!

**Thomas:** I know. It's a deep tragedy but it seems to be the truth. Better yet, do you all remember Stuart and Falcon from the stories I told about Duke?

**Henry:** Yes, Thomas, we do.

**Edward:** I wasn't there at the sheds for any of these stories but you told me them individually, Thomas.

**Thomas:** Yes, Edward. Of course I did. Anyway, Stuart and Falcon still work up at the Blue Mountain Quarry today.

**Gordon:** Really, Thomas? They still exist?

**Thomas:** Yes. It happens to appear that Stuart is actually Peter Sam and Falcon is actually Sir Handel. They worked with Duke in their younger days and arrived on the railway with new names given to them.

**James:** How interesting.

**Thomas:** Yes, I know. And tomorrow, I'm going to the SteamWorks to collect my snowplough. Then I will go up to the Blue Mountain Quarry and down to the stone quarry to see how I can recover him.

**Percy:** Are you sure it's safe, Thomas?

**Thomas:** I'm pretty sure, Percy. And it might work too.

**James:** Oh, please, Thomas. If I were you, I would do my work rather then go looking for old engines.

**Edward:** Hey!

**James:** No offense there, Edward, but Thomas, we don't want to get your work as well as our own. So unless, you have the time, I suggest you do your work before go looking for Duke…

**Thomas:** (sighing) I know, James. I know. And tomorrow, I'll get all my jobs done as quickly as possible. After that, I'll go and find Duke.

**Edward:** Okay, Thomas. But be careful of your actions. Neither of us want to see you in trouble with The Fat Controller.

**Thomas:** (yawning) I won't be, Edward. Good night.

_And with that, Thomas fell happily asleep and all the other engines fell asleep too._

(Next scene cuts to the Blue Mountain Quarry with the narrow gauge engines sleeping)

_Up at the Blue Mountain Quarry, the little engines were all asleep too, thinking about their old hero, Duke. At the stone quarry, everything was quiet and overgrown. Yet the snore of an engine could still be heard by the mountainside where the landslide happened, even though the track to the old tunnel was blocked._


	6. Chapter 6: A Devious New Leader

**(I found the basis for the new character myself: a British Rail Class Warship 43. Credit goes to tate310 for the name of the new character. Thank you very much!)**

_As dawn broke over the Island, the track from the Vicarstown Bridge was lowered. A large figure swooshed over the bridge and onto the island._

(Vicarstown Bridge allowing access from the mailand to Sodor when a large figure swooshes over. Next scene cuts to Tidmouth Sheds)

_As the sky turned bright blue, the doors to Tidmouth Sheds were open and the engines were all waking up when_

SWOOOOOSH!

**Thomas:** (rattling) Cinders and ashes! What was that?

**James:** (yawning in surprise) I don't know. Don't ask me.

(Donald and Douglas chuffing along the track)

_Donald and Douglas were chuffing along the line on their morning run when the large figure flew past them too._

SWOOOOOSH!

**Donald:** Ach aye!

**Douglas:** What was a dat you suppoose?

(Duck, Stanley and Rosie shunting truck with in the Shunting Yards with Oliver chuffing beside Toad)

SWOOOOOSH!

**Duck:** Well, I never…in my Great Western ways…!

**Rosie:** What was that you suppose?

_Bill and Ben had started their morning work with Timothy at the Clay Pits when they were surprised too._

SWOOOOOSH!

_And so was Mavis at Anopha Quarry when Toby and Henrietta arrived to drop off the workmen._

SWOOOOOSH!

**Toby:** Trembling tracks!

**Henrietta:** Clattering carriages!

**Mavis:** What in the name of Sodor was that?

(Salty and Porter shunting trucks at Brendam Docks when the large figure swooshes past)

SWOOOOOSH!

**Salty:** Ah-har! Well, what do you think…?

**Porter:** What was that?

**Cranky:** How would I know?!

_Spencer was racing along the track when he was surprised by the large figure too._

**Spencer:** Woah! Slow down! I'm the only engine who should be going at this speed!

_Later that morning, the engines gathered at the Shunting Yards._

(Thomas, Percy, Rosie, Stanley, Toby, Duck and Oliver lined up across Spencer, Gordon, James, Henry, Edward, Donald and Douglas)

**Stanley:** It was big!

**Spencer:** It was fast!

**Edward:** It was kinda…kinda…

_Then The Fat Controller arrived in Winston._

(Winston honks his horn and The Fat Controller jumps out, walking up to his engine)

**Topham:** Yes, it was indeed. I've bought a new engine on Sodor.

**Thomas:** But, sir. Last time I experienced something that fast…

**Gordon:** Little Thomas and I were surprised by Diesel 10.

**Topham:** I'm afraid this engine is a bit more modern then Diesel 10?

**Thomas:** Modern, sir?

**Topham:** Yes, Thomas. I only bought him here because the diesels needed extra help around at the DieselWorks and this engine would be able to help the diesels with all their jobs.

**Percy:** What's his name, sir?

**Topham:** His name…is Irwin.

(Irwin, a British Rail Class Warship 43, zooms into the DieselWorks and slowly brings out his claw)

_As Irwin arrived at the DieselWorks and crawled into the sheds, the other diesels looked at him with awe and wonder._

**Irwin:** Hello, my fellow diesels! It's good to be on Sodor. Where is my brother: Diesel 10?

**Splatter:** (sighing) Probably oversleeping…(coughing)…boss.

**Dodge:** But he'll be out soon.

(Doors of Diesel 10 banging and finally opening, releasing Diesel 10)

**Diesel 10:** (groaning) What is it now, Splodge?!

(Irwin clears his throat, looking at Diesel 10)

**Diesel 10:** Oh, Irwin. What an honor, my brother. Welcome to Sodor…

**Irwin:** (sighing) Yes, yes, yes, Diesel 10. Thank you. I'm afraid I'll have to get to work soon but I just wanted to get to know my fellow diesels. So tell me all the news, eh?

**Splatter:** We do have some news, boss.

**Dodge:** Directly from the SteamWorks, ahem, boss.

**Irwin:** What do you mean…directly…from the SteamWorks?

**Diesel:** (sighing) What these two idiots mean to say is that they've been spying on the steamies discussing to restore some old engine to service.

**Irwin:** Old engine? I don't think that this island is any place for an old engine.

**Diesel:** I know. And…

**Diesel 10:** Wait, wait, wait! What old engine?

**Splatter:** According to Thomas, this old engine is known as Duke and he disappered a long time ago.

**Dodge:** And now he is doing all he can to restore this old engine back to service.

**Irwin:** NEVER! I don't believe in railways run with old engines like this…Duke. And whoever this Thomas is, I'm guessing he's a steam engine, are my methods correct?

**Diesel:** Yes, indeed. And the trickiest of them all to be honest.

**Irwin:** Then we must not let him out of our sight! It's time, my fellow diesels, that we took retribution against these steam engines you speak of! They're totally destroying the meanings of this railway with their ambitions to look for such an old engine! Who's with me? (cackling)

(Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry, Bert, Splatter and Dodge cackle after Irwin, leaving Paxton worried, Norman and Sidney looking at each other confused and Den and Dart just shrugging and going about their work)


End file.
